Illusions of the Past
by Mistress Coyo
Summary: The background story of my own character, Asame. Its one of my first fanfictions from a few years back.


"Mommy! Mommy, look what I can do!" The little girl's coal black eyes lit up as she ran up to her mother, and opened her tiny hands. A sparkling white butterfly, made of light orbs, flew from her palms, landing on the tip of Imamura's nose. The woman looked down at the small child, a warm smile on her face. She slowly waved a slender hand over her face, causing the fragile butterfly to disappear.

"Very good Asame. You're powers are developing quite nicely." Asame looked up at her mother, a large grin on her face, and a gleam in her eye. The little girl then wrapped her arms around Imamura's legs, burying her head in the silk of her mother's kimono. Imamura bent down and scooped Asame into her arms, cradling her close to her chest as she began walking, the access material of her kimono trailing behind her. As the pair strode through the village, villagers bowed their heads in respect to Imamura.

"M'lady, I am in need of your aid." Imamura looked over her shoulder at the elderly woman approaching her. Turning to face the woman, her floor-length raven hair swept across the dirt road. Asame's white dog-ears perked up as the old lady came closer, her tiny hands clutching her mother's top.

"What is the problem?" Imamura questioned, a look of worry upon her beautiful face.

"It is my eldest son. He has been attacked by a demon, and has been wounded."

"I see...Take me to your hut, and I shall heal him." Imamura nodded as she said this. The woman bowed to her, and turned away, slowly making her way to a nearby hut.

Upon arrival at the woman's home, Imamura set Asame down gently.

"I shan't take too long my dear. Do not stray far from this hut." Asame nodded solemnly as her mother followed the old woman into the hut. She then slowly looked up to the sky, the afternoon sun bouncing off of her long white hair. Her ears twitched to the sounds of footsteps, and she quickly looked across the road. She saw two of the village women, three children in tow. Each of the children looked over at Asame, then to each other. Their mothers took their hands, and led them away from Asame.

"Why do they hate me?" she whispered softly.

"Come Asame, my work is done." Asame was pulled from her trance as her mother's voice filtered into her eardrums. The little girl looked up in time to see her mother standing over her, just beginning to walk. Asame followed.

Once inside the safety of their own house, Asame sat around the fire pit, furiously rubbing two sticks together to create a flame. She giggled triumphantly as an ember ignited, the tiny red flame dancing within her dark eyes. After changing into her sleeping kimono, Imamura joined her daughter by the fire, bringing Asame into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Asame's small body and hugged her tightly. Asame turned to face her mother, and looked up at her with a serious expression.

"Mommy...why does everybody hate me?" The question caught her off guard. Imamura blinked once as she stared at the little girl, quickly glancing at her dog-ears before looking straight into her eyes.

"...Humans fear what they don't understand..." Asame wrapped her arms around Imamura's slender neck, and cried softly. Imamura stroked her daughter's soft hair gingerly, and then carefully wiped her tears. "There now...no need for tears..."

Twas the middle of the night, when a series of shrieks awoke Imamura from her slumber. Asame, who was sleeping next to her, sat up as a child cried out. Her white ears swiveled all around as her eyes widened. She sniffed the air, and gasped.

"Mommy, I smell smoke!" Imamura quickly stood up, and walked hurried to the bamboo door. Asame peeked from behind her mother, staring outside. Her mouth fell open at what she saw. Everywhere there were flames, brought on by demons wielding torches. Asame bolted past her mother, and ran outside.

"Asame! No!" Imamura chased after her, dropping to her knees by her side. She held Asame close to her. Then, all of the screaming ceased. Imamura gazed around the area, gasping when she saw a man cloaked in a baboon pelt. The man slowly edged closer towards the pair. "Naraku...you despicable beast. Why have you done this!?" Naraku remained silent. Imamura stood up, her long kimono sleeves draping over her clenched fists. "Answer me!" Then the man slowly turned his head to look at Asame, laughing evilly.

"Ah, the youngest of the dog lord's heirs..." Imamura's deep purple eyes filled with terror as she blocked Asame from Naraku's line of vision.

"What do you want with her?!" You could sense the anger in her voice.

"Heh...I want her life of course..." Naraku replied flatly. Imamura gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Looking straight at Naraku, Asame would hear her mother's voice in her head...

"Asame...hide yourself in the bushes, and I will protect you." Tears brimmed Asame's lower lids.

"Momma..." she whispered softly, her voice barely audible. Again, Imamura used telepathy to talk to her daughter.

"Just go. I'll be alright." Asame reluctantly dashed to the bushes on the edge of the bordering forest, looking like a quick streak of black. Sensing Asame was safe in the bushes; Imamura chanted an incantation in an ancient tongue, placing a barrier around Asame, making her undetectable to demons.

Lying on her stomach, Asame watched as Naraku charged at her mother. Imamura in return thrusted her palm upward, a pure white beam exploding from her hand, hitting Naraku directly in the chest. He was forced back some, but then suddenly appeared right in front of Imamura's face. Her face over flooded with fear as Naraku wrapped his large hand around her delicate neck, digging his claws into her flesh. A miasma surrounded them both, leaving Imamura to gasp for fresh air. Tears cascaded down Asame's cheeks as she watched the scene, not daring to speak. Naraku raised his free hand, and shoved his bony fingers through Imamura's torso, piercing through the other side. Imamura coughed up blood as she weakly struggled against Naraku. The miasma became stronger, suffocating Imamura. Naraku smirked demonically as her head fell limply to the side, her violet eyes closed forever. He released her from his grip, allowing her body to fall to the ground with a sickening 'thud'. He then disappeared in a puff of poisonous gas, the demons dismembering within the flames around them.

The protective barrier gone, Asame raced from the shadows of the bushes, dropping to her knees at her mother's side. Imamura's long black hair draped over her body, a few wisps hiding her face. Asame sobbed as she brushed the hair from her mother's face.

"Mommy...wake up..." Asame's white dog ears flattened against her head. "You have to get up. Please...don't leave Me." she pleaded, but Imamura did not stir from her eternal slumber. Her ears perked up as she heard people approaching. Asame looked up and saw what was left of the village grouped together, many of them weakened severely. Asame stood up shakily; her arms limp at her sides.

"You foolish mutt, look what you've done!" one man called out to her. Asame winced as she shook her head.

"You're wrong...I didn't do it..." The man walked over to her, and slapped her across her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Silence! It's your fault Imamura-sama is dead! You should be the one who died, not her!" The man kicked her hard in her stomach before walking back to the others. Asame lay on her side, crying, as she was left all alone.

Two years have passed, and young Asame has aged, both mentally and physically...

Asame stumbled down the dirt road, looking at the ground to avoid devious glares from the villagers. Bruises and scars mark her body, her once beautiful white hair matted and caked with dirt. Still looking down, she did not see the brawny looking man walk up behind her. He gripped her shoulder firmly, digging his jagged fingernails into her shoulder. She winced as her face scrunched in agony. The man spun her around and balled his free hand into a fist. He cracked it against her face before leting go of her, and walking off. Tears streaked Asame's muddy cheeks as she ran to her hut, and thrusted herself onto the pile of hay she used as a bed.

It was already night when Asame's canine ears perked to the sounds of voices. She brought her head up from the straw, and looked outside. Her large eyes widened in terror as she saw a few of the village men walking towards her home, carrying whips and hoes. Terrified, the little demon lunged through the back window, and raced into the bushes. She watched carefully as the men stormed into her hut, making all kinds of noises as they looked for her.

"Where'd she get to?!"

"That little wench, she ran off!" Asame blinked a few times. Run away? Why hadn't she thought of that before? Her eyes welling with tears, she turned her back to her cabin, and dashed into the shadows of the forest.

Asame continued to run at top speed, darting in between trees, not daring to use the path. Her ears swiveled each time she heard a leave rustle or a twig snap. She squeezed her eyes shut, and after a few minutes tripped over a protruding tree root. She yelped as she fell face first into the dirt. The little demoness moaned as she raised her head and opened her eyes. She had fallen into a fair-sized clearing, occupied by a shimmering lake.

"Wh-where am I?" she whispered as she stood up, and walked to the edge of the lake. She dropped to her knees and stared into the waters, the glistening ripples reflecting in her eyes. She cupped a handful of water in her small hands, and gulped it down greedily. A bright white orb then appeared, floating above the middle of the lake. "What's going on?" The orb began glowing brighter, warming Asame's skin. Not even realizing it, she stood up and walked towards the orb, walking on top of the water. Her bare feet caused tiny ripples to appear as she stopped in front of the beautiful orb. The ball of light then floated closer to Asame, slowly disappearing into her chest. The light then enveloped her. She held her hands up to her face and stared at her open palms, a serene expression on her face.

"My dear Asame, this is the last gift I can give to you..."

"Momma?" Asame whispered. She then lightly touched a fresh wound on her arm, and the injury instantly healed. The white light faded, merging with Asame's body. She sighed as she lost her balance, and fell into the dark water.


End file.
